Resident Evil Spec Ops
by Biowolf72
Summary: It wasn't just Raccoon City that suffered at Umbrellas hands, here is the story of a fight in a different city, a story with very different outcomes.
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil Revenge  
  
Chapter 1  
  
it has been said that if you are in a deep sleep and dream about dying, you could actually suffer a cardiac arrest and die in your sleep. Whether this is true or not I have no idea, however a question could be asked about that one statement. What if you dream about the person you love dying? The feelings are all there, nightmares can seem so real and yet at the same time be so out of this world that you wake up and think you're crazy. But if the nightmare is re-running a time in history, a time you wanted to forget. An experience that was so terrible that even the though of it sent you into a cold sweat. This is the case for one man, one man who thought he could handle anything life threw at him. Then one day he lost something that was so dear to him, the months that passed were so terrible and hard, the facts he had learned that day had been bad enough, but to lost that one thing he loved sent him somewhat over the edge. He would never find anything like it again, nothing could replace what he had lost. But as quickly as the first incident had occured, another was already taking place.  
  
It was the same nightmare every night, Denise' shocked expression as the blood slowly trickled out of the small hole that had suddenly taken residence on her chest. Although he had tried, he knew deep down there was nothing he could do but watch her life slip away before him. He stood looking at her, frozen in the spot, his head in a whirl as he tried to make out what had just happened. A second before she looked so happy, they were on their way out, and now this. As she reached out her hand, her now pale lips mimed his name. Beneath her, her legs had given way as she fell to the ground, the reality of what happened now visable. Her body was unable to fight it any longer, although she had fallen still he did not move. His feet frozen to the spot, it was a sensation he had never felt before. He was trained to react in all situations but now he was frozen. As she lay on the ground, the draining from her face, the life draining from her body, he finally could move, walking over to her slowly and kneeling down on one knee, his weapon slung over his shoulder. A smile appeared on her face as he knelt over her, how could she smile? The question went through his head as he looked at the one he loved before him, death slowly taking over her beautifully formed body. A body he had not seen, touched, nor would he ever get the chance. Reaching his hand out he took hers slowly looking down at her, fighting back the emotion he had been trained to keep under wraps. The only words he could get out of his mouth were untrue, but he found himself saying them nonetheless "Denise it's ok...you're ok" Her grip tightened on his hand as the words left his lips, her breathing had become heavy, he was losing her quickly, she struggled to speak. Her determination allowing the words to come "W-we both know t-that's not true" Shaking his head, his trained mind knew it was true, but the emotional mind that he seldom allowed to be seen made him shake his head in denial. Denise' last ounce of strength let her move her hand up placing it on his cheek, her thumb caressed his cheek slowly, her hands were cold, deathly cold he thought. Thoughts rushed through his mind as he knelt looking at her laying before him Denise, no, I can't lose her. We only just got back together, god please don't take here away from me. Take my life, but let her live, she's got so much to live for. Why is this happening to me?! He covered her hand with his own as he looked deep into her brown eyes, the front of her hair was soaked with sweat and clinged slightly to her forhead. "Denise please, please don't leave me" Even in death, Denise could hear the desperation in his voice, she had loved him since they had first met those years ago, and yet it was on the mission now that they had got together. They had taken the leap and admitted their feelings for each other. She had been anticipating the moment they would kiss in love, she had not expected it to end like this, ending with her life, but she knew as much as he did that her love for him would never die, as would his. Her brown eyes lifted staring straight into his, she could see the pain and heartache by just looking deep into his eyes. She knew now she was leaving him, even as she drew her last breaths her heart gave her the will to speak the words she had been longing to speak since they had confessed their love for one another "I love you William" Before the words left her lips, her heart had stopped beating, she had said the words as her hand fell slowly from his cheek. He looked at her saying the words she wanted to hear back, whether she had heard them or not he did not know "I love you too Denise" Please let her have heard them. She's gone, Denise is gone. No...no...NOOOOOO! He stayed on one knee beside her, staring at her body laying there, without the blood visable on her shirt you would have thought she was asleep. Her complection pale, her lips slightly cracked and dry, but that didn't matter, she still looked beautiful to him.  
  
He had stood watching the tender moment, knowing and loving the pain and suffering he was causing. He rarely got the chance to witness the aftermath, but he was watching it now, and loving every second of it. Smirking slowly his slow but loud laugh filled the now silent air. Nothing but his sadistic laugh could be heard. William was still kneeling over Denise' body How pathetic, he kneels over her mourning his loss, what a pity, don't doubt it, you have outdone yourself this time Albert Weskers thoughts made him feel ten times better. Continuing his laughter he kept his eye on William. William could hear his laughter moving through is brain, his Mp5K swung round landing in front of him. Was it a sign? Taking the gun into his hands he flicked the swtich from manual to automatic fire. From the laugher he knew that Wesker was still behind him. Never in his life had William wanted to kill anyone the way he wanted to kill Wesker now. It took one swift move for him to turn round and aim at Wesker. Wesker was not expecting it, in one second William had stood up, turned round and now hot lead rained in Weskers direction. William could hear the sound of the gun, another noise joined soon after, it took him a few moments to realise it was his own tortured screams. His pain had turned to anger and then quickly to vengence.  
  
William Maximus shot upright, he had been pulled from the nightmare that had plagued his sleep for the past two months. As long as it had been, the nightmare still came to him. It was the same every night, Denise' death had been sudden...too sudden, they had not been allowed the simple pleasures of going out on a first date like they had discussed. Sweat slowly trickled down his face as he sat in his bed, he could taste the salt on his lips as he pulled the covers off him. A proper nights sleep would have been great, but since Raccoon there had not been such a thing as a good nights sleep. Looking around his bedroom slowly he wondered when the nightmares would stop. Nothing had prepared him for the emotions he felt when Denise had been killed. The years in training could not control what he had felt. After the incident he had come straight back to work, however it was under strict orders that he never speak about what he had seen in Raccoon City. He had grudgingly accepted the offer and headed back to work, but the terror that he had seen in Raccoon would remain in his mind for the rest of his life. There were times when he wondered how long he had left, little did his superiors know that William had a past, and if they knew the truth, he would either be killed or put away for the rest of his life. Wesker had run away, but not before William had shot him with a clip of Mp5 rounds, the coward had run away, William had literally kicked his ass, but William had no doubt in his mind that their paths would cross once more, in fact, William hoped they would. Although he had run away, the damage had already been done. Denise was dead and that had given William a horrible feeling in his gut. He knew the feeling of losing friends in battle, but losing Denise had been different, a lot of good men had been lost in that mission. But to lose Denise, the one he loved, it hurt...more than he could say. Standing up slowly as he got out of his bed William looked around his bedroom, the blue walls made the room look unnaturally dark on the perfect sunny day that it was outside. Walking into the bathroom William flicked the light on and waited a second for his eyes to adjust, he walked further in over to the sink and turned on the top letting the clear water flow down slowly into the sink. He cupped his hands under the water letting the water gather there before bringing them up to his face, the water spread over his face and splashed off almost immediately. Small droplets were left beaded onto his face, as the dripped off he looked in the mirror. A strange thing crossed his mind, for the first time in a long time he noticed that he looked tired. William Maximus was tired, how could this have happened? Clearing the thoughts from his mind he grabbed a towel from the rack and slowly let it move over his face. Replacng the towel he turned and walked back into his darkened bedroom. At thirty he looked more like he was in his twenties, his body was strong, his years in the navy had seen to that. He was no workout freak however he kept in shape and it showed. He had come to the conclusion on the walk from his bathroom to his closet that it was his mind that was tired and not his body. Moving his hands to the handles of the closet he opened it slowly, the usual sight of his S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) uniform met him as he opened the doors. The uniform had once meant something to him, but on his return from Raccoon City he had discovered that several of the S.T.A.R.S. members had been bought by Umbrella, including one of his own team Beth. She had almost killed William and Denise, but Wekser had seen that Denise be killed. He slowly took out the uniform and put it on.  
  
Once he had changed William walked out of his bedroom and into his kitchen, the walls in there were a blemished white , the brightness of the sun reflected off the walls making this the brightest room in his apartment. He walked over to his coffee machine turning it on before walking back over to the small tv that sat in the corner of the kitchen. Many mornings William had sat here drinking his coffee and checking the news, lately it was more checking the news for anything that looked like the same situation that happened in Raccoon City. He had his finfer on the switch when his telephone rang out. William looked at the phone It never fails Pushing the thoughts aside he walked over to the phone picking it up putting it to his ear slowly "Hey Will, it's Kevin here" Even before the person had introduced themself William knew who it was, he smiled slowly. Kevin Winters was one of Williams closest friends in the Florida S.T.A.R.S. Kevin had high respect for William, in fact once then they had been on a stake out Kevin had confessed to William that he respected him more than the Captain of the team. William had not been one for expressing much emotion, but that night when Kevin had said that made him feel something, he felt wanted. "Hey Kev, whats up?" Kevin inadvertantly stopped whatever he was doing on the other end of the phone and brought his full attention to William, he had been writing out a report when he had remembered to call William. "Will, I know it's really short notice, but i need a really big favor, you know that narcotics seminar that's been scheduled for today?" Kevin sounded desperate, William nodded slowly, he actually had an idea what Kevin was about to ask him "Yeah, the Chief said something about one person from every team attending it" Kevin sighed "yeah, guess who drew the short straw for S.T.A.R.S.?" William chuckled slightly "let me guess, you bro?" Kevin nodded and laughed slightly "Yep, I told the Chief I had something else to do and he's not letting me out of it, I was supposed to go to Wallace City and pick up that fugitive Karl Rogers that was caught there. I was wondering if you would mind going to Wallace and picking him up and bringing him back to Florida?" Will thought about it for a second, of course he would do anything to help Kevin out, but for some reason he thought about it "Sure no problem" William knew what the Chief of Police was like, his favourite spot was in front of a TV camera talking a load of bull shit about how he had saved this person and the next. He cared more about what people thought of him rather than his team. He annoyed William but there was nothing William could do about it. William could tell that Kevin was smiling "Thank you so much man, I owe you big time for this one, and who knows, I might get a coster for you at this seminar, and if we're really lucky then we might get a pen" Kevin laughed as did William, Kevin continued to go on giving William the information on the pick up "Ok, it's the Wallace City Police Department, there is a Captain Jackson expecting you there. He'll sign Rogers over to you and all you gotta do is bring him back with you. Should be a nice little trip for you, Wallace is a nice town so I've heard" William smirked slightly "Yeah, slight case of tumbleweed town is it?" Kevin shook his head "Nah it should be ok, look Will i'd love to stay and talk but I gotta get goin, the Chief is right outside my office and it looks like hes about to explode and knowing my luck if he does I'll be the one cleaning it up" Will nodded slightly "Ok I'll talk to you later bro" Kevin smiled "Later" They both hung up the phone. William walked over to the coffee machine pouring himself a cup of coffee, he would be needing it. He decided he would get his coffee and then head straight out to Wallace City, if memory served it was about two hours outside Florida. Not too bad considering. He got ready and headed out to his cruiser, as he pulled out, the memories of the dream and the Raccoon incident had left him for now. 


	2. Spec Ops Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun rose over the mountains before covering the small population of Wallace City. The bright orange glow slowly travelling through the city streest giving them light that the night had taken away. The small town had been given a new lease of life thanks to Umbrella. On the verge of dying, it was revived once again with a generous donation from the Umbrella corporation that included jobs for practically everyone in the city. The small town was once again alive, people walked out of their homes to begin their day, a heavy line of traffic forming at the road leading to the Umbrella Facility on the edge of town. Jordan Philips stood at her window, a cup in her hand, unlike the rest of the city her cup was filled with orange juice rather then coffee. She was never one for coffee, her job was like her caffine, she loved it. She stood looking out onto the city that she protected, people going out to their jobs, most heading towards the Umbrella Facility. Her S.T.A.R.S. uniform covered her athletic body, she had joined S.T.A.R.S. about a year before, and then she had been moved to the Wallace City branch. The S.T.A.R.S. team in Wallace was small, however they got the job done, and lately Wallace needed the team. Jordan, Chris Hetherington, Lorila Silver and Eric Jackson made up the small town. Eric Jackson was the Captain of the team and he was the best Captain that Jordan had worked with. Morning in Wallace City was always busy, it was when night fell that the town showed its fearful side, the side that meant people would not move outside their doors after dark. Murder had caused this, and not just any normal murders brutal murders, murders that made a cops skin crawl when they got the call saying there had been another. Jordan walked away from the window putting her cup onto the counter. The morning paper lay on the counter next to her cup, the headline told a sinister story

"ANOTHER MURDER ROCKS COMMUNITY, WHAT ARE OUR POLICE DOING INSTEAD OF THEIR JOB?!"

Jordan shook her head

_God damnit, what the hell are they blaming us for? We are trying to do our job but every time we try to get close we are stopped_

She took her keys in her hand and walked out of her apartment. Walking into the street several people said hello to her as she walked over to her jeep which was parked in the street in front of her apartment building. She got into the jeep starting up the engine, she headed the few blocks to the station looking out into the street as she drove. She drove round the corner onto the street facing the station. Driving down the street she looked around, people nodded to her as she drove, each one of them hoping she would find out what was happening and help their fair city in their time of trouble.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the station she saw several of the officers moving into the station to begin their shift. She got out of her jeep having parked it and walked into the station. She was about to move to the stairs to head to the S.T.A.R.S. office when she heard a voice calling her name

"Jordan, can I see you for a second?"

Jordan turned looking towards the young receptionist who sat at the front desk

"Captain Jackson had to attend to some business today and he asked if you could sign out Rogers to the Lieutenant who's coming from Florida to pick him up?"

Jordan nodded slowly

"sure just ring me when he arrives"

The receptionist nodded and went back to her work which she thought included chatting up and being flattered by the younger more impulsive officers in the station. Jordan shook her head and walked upto the S.T.A.R.S. office, even before she reached the door she could hear the voices of her other two team mates and friends chatting inside. She could tell Lorilas voice a mile off, she had a vision of Chris sitting there nodding his head just listening but not totally listening. Jordan walked into the office looking at the two, Lorila spun round  
"JORDAN! thank god your here, the savior has arrived in our hour of need"

Jordan stopped and stepped back slightly

"Huh? I'll walk out and back in again shall I?"

Chris smiled and shook his head

"Nah, Caps not here so shes worried we'll be bored most of the day. How you doing this morning Jordan?"

Jordan shrugged her shoulders, she had been a little uneasy after seeing the newspaper headline

"See the paper? I give it two hours before Matt's in here asking me and Lor out and blaming Jackson for the whole thing"

No sooner had she spoke but a figure walked into the office. Matthew Gates had been successful all his life, his uncle had assured him the position as Chief Of Police and at the age of twenty five, he was the youngest and as he said the best looking Chiefs he had seen in a long while. He walked into the S.T.A.R.S. office slowly looking at the team who turned their heads looking at him. Jordan stood the closest to him, her arms immediately folding when he walked in, defensive, he liked it

_Oh yeah Matt she wants you, just play it cool and then you'll be taking the lovely young Miss Philips to bed_

His head then moved to look at Lorila sitting next to Chris

_Hmmph, she could have had you, but she chose Hetherington. Oh well, Jordan will be perfect, showing her off at the functions will certainly be a joy._

Jordan glared at him slightly as he walked in, she noticed he was holding a copy of the morning paper under his arm. Matt calmly walked over to the desk that Chris was sitting at and put the paper down slowly, Chris had not taken his eyes off Matt since he had walked in, he hated the guy, not so much that he was the Chief and was an arrogant asshole, but he had tried to take Lorila away from him more than once. Matt looked at them all

"Can anyone explain to me why this headline arrived on my desk this morning?"

Matts voice was calm, but he looked as if he was on the verge of a hernia. Jordan stepped over to him

"well oddly enough when you request that your paper be delivered to your desk rather than getting it yourself at the store then that's why it was on your desk this morning...sir"

Jordan did not smirk or move at all unlike Lor and Chris, they smirked slowly at Jordans comment, Matt turned his head to Jordan, there was a part of him that wanted to backhand her for the comment, but what would that prove? He looked at her, his dark eyes piercing hers

"Officer Philips, I would advise you to watch your tone with me, I am after all the Chief of Police and your precious Captain Jackson isn't here to protect you right now"

Jordan never faltered

"I don't need my Captains protection sir, I can hold my own just fine, and as for the headline, isn't PR your department, go call the news paper yourself and ask them, because S.T.A.R.S. don't have time to worry about headlines, we fight the bad guys and save your ass when something goes wrong, now if you please, we have a killer to find"

With that Jordan walked over to her desk and picked up the phone, Matt scoffed slightly and walked out of the office, Jordan wasn't sucumming to him as easily as he expected. Once he had left the office part of him had almost gone back to tear strips off Officer Philips, but he decided he would deal with her later, he wanted to contact Umbrella and find out what the situation was with the murders. He knew more than he was letting on as he walked into his office barking at his Personal Assistant to hold his calls.

Jordan put down the phone and looked at her team mates.

"He comes in here again and I swear I am gonna have his head on my desk"

Matt was starting to tick her off, she had refused him when she had first arrived and he had not stopped pestering her since then. She walked over to the board her hand running through her long dark red hair, the board was littered with pictures, both of the living and of the dead, the victims before and after they had been killed. Jordan studied the wall slowly, pieces of paper, writing on the white board where they had spent hours trying to figure out a pattern. Lor and Chris decided it would be better to let her think, they had known Jordan long enough to know that she took her time with a case, and they had felt her wrath when they had disturbed her train of thought. Chris and Lorila stayed at their desks quiet as mice as Jordan walked the board for the millionth time. She muttered slowly to herself re-walking the crime scenes, going through every statement that had been taken.

_Come on Jordan, there has got to be something that jumps out here, these people were eaten and you have DNA samples from every case, and yet you don't have anyone in custody yet, it's not gonna be long before Matt is doing more than just breathing down your neck_

Pushing the thoughts aside, Jordan turned and walked back to her desk. She looked at Lor and Chris

"Sorry guys, look you don't have to be quiet as mice ya know, I was just thinking is all"

Chris and Lor nodded, Lor walked over to Jordan

"This case is getting to all of us Jordan, I mean, we've all seen the bodies, none of those people deserved to die, and we will catch whoever is doing it, but tearing yourself up over it isn't the way to go"

Chris nodded in agreement

"yeah I mean come on, what's Matt doing about it? Showing his face on television making himself look pretty? We're the ones who are doing the leg work"

Jordan nodded

"I know guys, but these people have been great to us, this town needs us right now. The least we can do is make the streets safe for them to walk in after dark"

They all nodded in unison. Lor was the first to speak after the few awkward seconds

"Ok what's this about some guy from Florida coming down to pick Rogers up?"

Jordan nodded

"Yeah I've to deal with the move, Barbie downstairs is gonna let me know when he arrives"

Lor grinned, Jordan knew exactly what the look meant

"don't even think about it"

Lor put on a look of mock insult

"What?! I was not thinking anything, but you have to admit Jordan, you should try getting out and dating more ya know?"

Jordan threw her a synical look

"I have my job, that's all the pleasure I need right now"

Lor threw her arm round Chris shoulder

"Come on, you can't honestly tell me that you don't want a hunk like this to woo you all the time"

Jordan looked at Chris who's face had turned completely red

"Chris a hunk? Lor I think you need new glasses"

Chris jumped up in defense

"Hey!"

Jordan held her hands up in defense

"whoa whoa hang on, in her eyes your a hunk, in my eyes your...well Chris, look I'm gonna get outta here for a bit, try and get some more information from the people around town. Call my cell if you need me ok?"

Chris and Lor both nodded as Jordan walked out of the office and downstairs, as she was walking out the door she couldn't help but notice the receptionist twirling her hair round a pen as she spoke with a young rookie

_God damnit, what the hell is it with people flirting? Don't they realise they have jobs to do?_

She thought for another second

_Jordan...you're turning into a right old woman, sorry to admit it girl, but you are_

She shook her head as she walked out to her jeep ready to face the citizens of Wallace City once more.

The highway that lead out of Wallace City was one of the most scenic highways that America could offer. Trees and small rivers ran alongside the highway that buzzed with traffic most of the day. However, hidden in this scenic trail of grass and trees lay one dark secret. A body lay sprawled out on the grass, from a distance it would not be seen or would have been mistaken for someone sleeping. Closer examination would reveal something far more sinister, the true brutality would have been revealed. The eyes were closed, there was denuded bone visable on the arms and legs. Flies crawled over the body as maggots crawled through it's wounds eating the dead flesh. The virus was slowly taking over the body, travelling through the now dead veins like a fright train down a rail road track. However there would be no warning as to what this virus would do. Blood stained the white shirt, the crimson red vibrant and strong against the once white shirt. Ragged pieces of flesh hung off their chest, whatever had caused this trauma had been hungry. As the body lay on the ground it's hand slowly began to move, it's mind came back slowly, family memories and times gone by would not be there. The mind that now had control of this host was only sure of one thing, the most basic need of all animals, the slow moan emerging from its lips not of pain, not of sorrow, this was hunger in its purist form. The soul of the person stuck in a place of torture and pain aching to be set free. Standing on its feet, its clouded eyes looked around for food, only flesh would do, but not just any flesh...living flesh. Its torn arms reached out as it moved one foot in front of the other, it could smell its desire, it knew what it wanted and what it thought it needed. Flesh, as he staggered towards the unsuspecting city, he was joined by the moans of his ill-fated familiars. Every one had been torn from their happy life so tragically, so brutally, when they died they had known true pain. Dying in their sleep was a luxury they were not privie to. The virus had taken them, taken them from their family, friends, taken by Umbrella.


	3. Spec Ops Chap 3

Chapter 3

William had been driving for over two hours when he finally saw the sign that he had been wanting to see for the past half hour

"WELCOME TO WALLACE CITY...ENJOY YOUR STAY"

Will shook his head slowly

_Enjoy your stay? He wouldn't be staying long enough to enjoy it_

Pressing his foot a little harder on the gas his cruiser was now at the speed limit. As he drew closer to the small city he could not help but think it was not all that unlike Raccoon City. The way it was laid out, the next thing he saw made his stomach turn slightly, a bill board by Umbrella stating its facility was a few miles away. Will could not believe it, all they had done and now they had a stake in this town too, and there was nothing he could do about it, or it was his job. Pulling onto main street he watched as the people went about their daily lives, as he turned onto the road facing the station he looked ahead. The station looked impressive from where he was looking, he wondered if the inside looked as good as the outside, the outside was a mirrored building, it stood almost above all the other buildings in the city, except one, the Umbrella head office stationed in Wallace. Typical Umbrella, had to be bigger than everyone else. He pulled his cruiser into the parking lot and killed the engine, taking a minute to gather his thoughts he finally opened the door and stepped out of the car. Several of the officers in the parking lot at that time turned and looked, Will knew right away they had noticed the "Florida S.T.A.R.S." logo on the side of the cruiser. He could have cared less what the other officers had to say, he was here to collect the fugitive, not look good to the officers of Wallace. He walked upto the building and through the automatic doors at the top of the stairs, as soon as he walked into the station he could not believe what he was seeing, this town had less than half the population that Florida had and yet they had the best of everything. The latest technology smiled at him as he walked upto the reception desk, where a peroxide blonde woman sat, she looked at him and flashed one of the fakest smiles Will had ever seen in his life. She looked at him and smiled, making sure he could see her bright teeth and cleavage that was hard to miss by a long shot in any given situation. Will looked at her

"Lieutenant William Maximus from the Florda S.T.A.R.S. team here to see Captain Jackson"

the receptionist smiled

"Of course Lieutenant, however it will not be Captain Jackson dealing with you today, he is gone on business, however he has left word that Officer Philips will be aiding you today, if you would like to take a seat over there, then I would be more than happy to call and have Officer Philips come down and see you"

She pointed a red nailed finger in the direction of the waiting area, Will looked at the area and then back at her

"I am here somewhat early, so would you tell Officer Philips that I would like a tour of the station before the transfer?"

There was no way Will was leaving until he saw exaclty what this station had. The receptionist blinked at him slightly shocked at his request

"Uhm yes of course, I shall do that right away"

Will nodded and turned walking over to the waiting area sitting down. He watched the receptionist get on the phone almost immediately and call someone, she had panicked slightly when he had asked for a tour of the station. Will sat waiting on Officer Philips to join him.

Chris was sitting at his desk when Jordans phone rang, he stood up walking over and picked it up. The receptionists voice whispered down the phone in a slight panick.

"Huh calm down, He's here? He wants a tour of the station, Philips is out, calm down god damnit, I'll call her on her cell and get her back"

Pushing a button on the phone on his desk he then dialled Jordans cell phone number, after a few rings Jordans voice was heard on the other end of the phone

"Hello, Jordan Philips"

Chris began to speak immediately

"Jordan, it's Chris, look uhm, that guy from Florida is here and he wants a tour of the station before he picks up Rogers"

Jordan was on her way back, she sighed slowly

"He wants a tour of the station? What the hell does he think we are? Tour guides, we're S.T.A.R.S. Officers"

Chris nodded

"I know, how long are you gonna be till you get in?"

Jordan smiled slightly as she saw some children playing in the street

"I'm on main, I'll be there in like two minutes"

Chris nodded

"Ok talk to you later"

"Later"

Chris put down the phone, Jordan put her cell phone in her pocket as she pulled into the station. She got out the jeep and looked to her left, she saw the Florida S.T.A.R.S. badge on the side. She turned walking into the station. She pushed open the doors just as an old woman walked out mumbling something. Jordan held the door for her as she walked out. She looked at the receptionist sitting at the desk fixing her hair, her long red fingernails running through the blonde hair. She turned her head to the waiting area seeing the Lieutenant sitting waiting. Jordan made sure she looked presentable enough, the guy wanted a tour of the station, so he would sure enough be annoyed if her uniform was a mess. She took a breath and began to walk over, as she was walking someone grabbed her arm and pushed her into one of the side offices, Jordan was about to lash out when she saw it was the Chief. Jordan looked at him

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Matt smirked

"I want to know what your little performance was about this morning"

Jordan shook her head, part of her wanted to hit him but she held back. Folding her arms she looked at him "Listen to me, you want results, then get off my teams back. We are trying here, and the Captain is trying his best to solve your damn murders, let us do our job and maybe you should try doing yours instead of standing in front of the cameras making yourself look good"

She said that and turned walking out the door, Matt was about to say something but he stopped, he wanted to go out and pull her back in but she had already gone to see the guy sitting in the waiting area. Matt watched as Jordan spoke to the Lieutenant, there was a side to him that felt jelous when he watched them together, but he knew he was safe, the Lieutenant would be going back to Florida and he would be alone with Jordan once more.

William had been waiting for a few minutes, although it was such a small amount of time he was not amused. Officer Philips wasn't being that punctual, where the hell was he? He watched as a young woman walked on holding the door open for the old woman who had been complaining about the lack of cat lovers in the police force. He waited and watched the young woman, she was cute. He felt awkward having the thoughts, he thought about Denise, she was dead and here he was looking at some young woman. He watched as she was taken into a room by a guy in a suit. William sighed slightly, he heard the door open and looked up as the young woman walked over to him, he noticed the S.T.A.R.S. uniform on her. She walked over and held her hand out to him

"Hey there, I'm Jordan Philips, you must be Lieutenant Winters"

William stood up and looked at her

"Actually I'm Lieutenant Maximus, Winters couldn't make it, I noticed that young guy there needed to talk to you, would you like a little more time?"

Jordan turned her head looking at Matt who was standing looking at her and William

"No it's fine, I understand you wanted a tour of the station Lieutenant, well I'm not the best of tour guides, but I think I should be able to handle it"

she smiled slightly, William noticed that she had a nice smile, but there was something there, something he could sense was wrong, and he made a bet that the guy watching them was part of the problem.

"Well I'm honored to have such an honest tour guide, should we get goin?"

Jordan nodded and glanced to Matt who was still standing watching them,

"Sure, where would you like to begin?"

William held his hand out to her

"Well a proper introduction from me wouldn't hurt

"I'm William Maximus"

Jordan took his hand shaking it firmly

"Officer Jordan Philips, I'm sorry that Captain Jackson couldn't be here today, he had a meeting to attend"

William nodded, he understood the hassles that came with running a team. He looked around the main hall once more, the place was pretty good, and Officer Philips wasn't pretty bad looking herself. Jordan looked at the Lieutenant wondering what the hell to say, yes he was cute, cute? That was a word used by little girls who thought the boy in class was cute, Lieutenant Maximus was handsome, very handsome.

"That's not a problem Officer, emergency meetings happen every so often, I know how that can be"

Jordan ran her hand through her hair, she would have rather been working on the murders instead of showing William around the station, but she had no other choice.

"Well I guess we could start with the cafeteria, I could use a coffee"

She could not believe it, for the first time ever, she wanted coffee, and now she would be sharing a coffee with a very good looking Lieutenant from Florida.

"Sounds like a great idea to me, and by the way, you can call me Will"

Will smiled at her, she looked at him and smiled back

"Ok...Will"

The two headed off towards the cafeteria leaving one very jelous Chief behind watching them like a hawk.

Eric Jackson was sitting in a small diner outside Wallace City, he had been instructed to come here by his informant who was in a major panic when he had called the previous night instructing Eric that they had to meet as soon as possible. He had been sitting for over an hour waiting and there was still no sign of the guy. The guy had told Eric he had some information on the murders that were occuring in Wallace, so far that was all that Eric knew. The door to the diner opened about the millionth time, Eric turned back to his coffee, a folder suddenly slammed down on the table, Eric jumped almost spilling his coffee on his lap, he looked up seeing a man in a black shredded coat. Eric looked at him, he was waiting on the guy saying his name, it was something he learned, let them identify you and then themselves.

"Eric Jackson? I'm Darren Benton, this is the information that you seek, I can't stay, I'm being hunted and there is no-one that can protect me"

Eric was about to open his mouth when Darren turned and walked out of the diner, in a second he was gone. Eric took the file into his hands and stood up leaving the money behind to cover his check. He walked out of the Diner and over to his car, getting inside he sat and looked at the file. What he learned in the next half hour would change his life forever. Not only that, but the horror contained in that file, was about to be released on the citizens of Wallace. Eric started his car and turned it, speeding back towards town.

Matthew Gates walked into his office, he was still sligtly pissed about Jordans reaction to him. He didn't think it would have taken this long to seduce her, but obviously his normal routine wasn't working. He sat at his computer devising ways to woo Jordan, he clicked on his e-mails and noticed one he had not been expecting to see. Curiously he opened the mail and read it, as he read it his eyes widened, he covered his mouth with his hand

"Oh god, no...not here, NO!"

he stood up and turned rushing around his office, he had to leave the city, and as fast as he could.


End file.
